This Season 8 Changes the Plot in a Big Way!
by sneaker89
Summary: What if season 8 went something like this...
1. Another Pregnancy Test in the Trash

_Hey guys! This story is actually a revised version of a story I wrote 4 or 5 years ago. Please review, and let me know what you think. All I am going to tell you is that this story is set in season 8 after Monica and Chandler's wedding, and after Rachel has moved in with Ross. _

Monica sat on the toilet in her small bathroom staring down at the small pregnancy test in her hand as tears of joy pooled in her blue eyes. After all the years of wanting so badly to be a mother her dream was finally coming true. She, Monica Geller-Bing was going to be a mother which meant that Chandler was going to be a father.

"Oh god, Chandler!" Monica thought out loud suddenly remembering her husband. She did not even consider how he may react to all of this. All she considered was her own excitement at the prospect of finally having the one thing she had always wanted. Yet, this was the one thing Chandler never wanted. Suddenly panic began to set in at the prospect of telling her husband. He had barely gotten down the aisle without panicking, and that was less than two months ago, and now he was going to be a father.

"Monica are you home?" She heard Rachel call out bringing her back to reality.

"I'm in the bathroom. I'll be out in one sec," Monica responded quickly throwing the pregnancy test in the trash before, washing her hands with plenty of soap and hot water, and making sure to wipe her eyes with a tissue.

"Hey Rach," Monica greeted her friend casually grabbing a bottle water from the fridge before joining her friend at the table.

"Mon, have you been crying?" Rachel questioned with a concerned look on her face placing her hands over her friend's hands in concern.

"No," Monica laughed uneasily. "As you know I was just in the bathroom...because…because I was cleaning it, and the fumes from the bleach made my eyes tear up." Monica lied.

"You know honey you really need to stop using so much bleach when you clean. It's not good for you" Rachel said matter of factly.

"Hey! There are a lot of bacteria that grow in bathrooms!" Monica defended earning a strange look from Rachel.

"So anyways…" Monica said changing the subject. "How was your doctor's appointment?"

"It was the best OBGYN appointment I have ever had!" Rachel exclaimed.

"An OBGYN appointment, really. How good could it possibly be?" Monica wondered skeptically.

"Oh it was really good because I had the most gorgeous doctor exam me." Rachel gushed.

"I thought your doctor was a woman?" Monica asked a little puzzled. wondered a asked a little concerned.

"No, my regular doctor is on vacation so I had like this fill in doctor, and he was so gorgeous! He had this firm juicy ass that I just wanted to squeeze, and he had abs that I could see right through his shirt. " Rachel mused.

"Wow!" Monica exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know, but it just sucks because I could never have him in a million years." Rachel stated.

"Why is he married or seeing someone?" Monica asked sympathetically

"No, he's gay." Rachel stated.

"Speaking of which, I have to go pee for like the millionth time today because this baby apparently thinks that my bladder is a squeeze toy," Rachel stated walking into the bathroom leaving Monica alone to her own thoughts .

A few minutes later Monica heard the flush of the toilet and the bathroom door opening as Rachel walked out holding her pregnancy test in a piece of tissue paper.

"Monica, is this yours?" Rachel asked holding the object away from her.

"What no! That's Phoebe's test." Monica lied.

"Well what was it doing in your bathroom, then?" Rachel questioned.

"I don't know Rach. Maybe for the same reason yours was in there." Monica quipped.

"Good point." Rachel replied.

"Hey guys," Phoebe said greeting her friends.

"Phoebe are you pregnant?" Rachel questioned her friend.

"No, why would you think that. Its this damn skirt isn't it? I should have known not to wear my maternity clothes after the pregnancy" Phoebe said.

"No, Phoebes, I found your test in the trash in the bathroom," Rachel said holding up the test for Phoebe to see.

"That's not my test," Phoebe said. "Besides I wouldn't be that stupid to leave it here for everyone who goes in the bathroom to see." Phoebe laughed earning a glare from Rachel.

"Hey, in my defense I buried it in the trash under several wads of tissue." Rachel defened.

"Oh my god, so this means that Monica's pregnant" Rachel realized covering her mouth with her hands.

"Good job uncovering that mystery, Nancy Drew," Monica quipped sarcastically.

"This is so exciting!" Phoebe exclaimed clasping her hands together.

"I know!" Monica exclaimed as the three girls embraced.

"Yeah, so who's the father?" Phoebe asked earning a look from the other two girls.

"Anyways, when are you going to tell Chandler?" Rachel asked.

"Oh so Chandler's the father," Phoebe said as if it were some revelation earning another annoyed look from Rachel and Monica.

"I don't know maybe when the baby turns 18," Monica said plopping on the couch followed by Rachel and Phoebe.

"I think he may figure out for himself before then," Phoebe chimed in.

"It won't be bad. In fact I think Chandler will be excited." Rachel said matter of factly.

"Rach, Chandler freaks out over Pamper's commercials!" Monica quipped.

"That's not Chandler, that's me," Rachel corrected.

"That's right, and you are going to be a mom?" Phoebe wondered as Rachel gave Phoebe an unappreciative look. l.

"Honey, you have nothing to worry about Chandler has really changed since being with you. Remember when you guys got in that big fight right after you guys got engaged. You wanted to have this huge expensive wedding, and Chandler said he wanted to save money for the future..." Rachel said.

"...and I asked him what he saw in our future, and he told me that we were going to have four kids: 2 boys and 2 girls." Monica finished smiling at the memory.

"See, honey you have nothing to worry about because Chandler is in the same place you are." Rachel smiled patting her friend's knee.

"Thanks, Rach," Monica smiled leaning in to hug her friend.

"Ah, anytime, sweetie," Rachel smiled as the two friends hugged.

"Get a room!" Phoebe blurted out as the two girls rolled their eyes and pulled away.

"So anways...who's this girl that Joey's been sneaking out with every night for the past 2 months or so," Rachel wondered curiously.

"I have no idea," Monica shook her head.

"It must be pretty special because I have never seen him this happy before." Rachel commented.

"You really think Joey seems happier?" Phoebe pried a small smile forming on her face.

"Oh definitely! Chandler is always telling me how he gets this dreamy look in his eyes whenever he's talking about her to him, but he won't tell Chandler who this special someone is." Monica answered.

"I wonder if it's one of the actresses from Day's. You know maybe they have to keep it a secret because they work together." Rachel suggested.

"That's unlikely," Phoebe answered.

"Really?" Rachel wondered raising her eyebrows. "Maybe you are saying that because you know who he is dating." Rachel accused.

"I have no idea who he's dating," Phoebe said as she read her text message.

_I can't wait to see you tonight, babe._

_XOXO Big Daddy_

_I think we all know where this is going. Wink Wink._

_Alright this is the first chapter. The next few chapters should be edited and uploaded soon. Please let me know what you think. I am trying to go back and edit or continue my other two stories, as well. I am starting with this one first. Please be nice to me I have not written any stories in over 3 years. _


	2. Joey in love?

"You're the best," Ross coed.

"No you're the best" Mona mimicked.

"No you're the best" Ross countered.

"No you're the best" Mona continued as Chandler rolled his eyes attempting but failing to ead the New York Post.

"No you're the best," Mona smiled sweetly.

"It's a tie you both win!" Chandler exclaimed.

"It's not a contest, Chandler," Mona smiled lacing her fingers through her boyfriend's as Ross lovingly kissed her fingers.

"Obviously you don't know Ross very well, Mona, because with Ross everything is a contest." Chandler quipped taking a sip from his red ceramic coffee mug.

"That's so not true!" Ross exclaimed defensively.

"Oh no, I have to go back to work," Mona pouted looking at her watch.

"That's a bummer," Ross frowned slumping next to Mona on the big orange couch.

"I know" Mona agreed.

"I'll miss you," Mona said leaning in for an innocent kiss.

"I'll miss you more," Ross smiled returning the kiss.

"No, I'll miss you more," Mona countered.

"No I will," Ross continued.

"No I will," Mona played along.

"No I…." Ross began.

"Alright we get it already! You'll both miss each other" Chandler nearly screamed causing the other patrons along with Mona and Ross to give Chandler a baffled look.

"By Ross… Chandler," Mona said gathering her purse and coat to leave.

"By Mona," Ross responded blowing Mona a kiss as Joey entered busy texting on his cellphone.

"Hey Joey," Mona greeted cheerfully.

"Hey... whatever your name is," Joey mumbled not even paying attention to Mona as he continued to text completely tuned out of his surroundings.

"Hey Joe," both Ross and Chandler greeted.

"Hi," Joey said taking a seat on the chair by the big orange sofa.

"Who are you texting, Joe?" Chandler asked intrigued by his friend's unusual behavior and his surprising ability to navigate a cell phone.

"Oh… nobody," Joey said looking up at his two friends before looking back down at the screen laughing outright at the text message he had just been sent.

"What are you laughing at, Joe?" Ross asked sharing puzzled looks with Chandler.

"Oh… nothing," Joey responded looking up at his two friends briefly again before looking back down at his phone to text.

"I know who he's talking to. He's talking to that girl he's been secretly going out with for like the last two months." Chandler smirked causing Ross to nod in understanding.

"Actually two months and three days to be exact," Joey said finally putting his phone in his pocket.

"Wow! This must be pretty serious, Joe! You never know EXACTLY how long you have been going out with someone your seeing," Ross chuckled before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, and half the time he doesn't even know the girl's name." Chandler quipped taking another sip of his coffee.

"She must be pretty special, Joe," Ross said.

"Actually she is. I think I may actually love her." Joey admitted earning two surprised looks from Ross and Chandler. It was inevitable that Joey would cave and grow up, but it seemed to happen in the blink of an eye. You know what they say better late than never, Ross thought.

"But don't tell her I told you that," Joey said pointing towards his friends.

"That won't be hard considering we've never even met this women before," Chandler stated dead pan.

"Yeah, and I would like to keep it that way…for now at least," Joey stated.

"Why? If she's so special to you why haven't we met her yet?" Ross questioned.

"It's not that easy to explain..." Joey began before Rachel and Phoebe entered Central Perk giggling and chatting like two giddy teenage girls.

"Hey guys," Rachel and Phoebe greeted the guys with large grins plastered on both of their faces.

"What are you guys so happy about?" Ross asked as Rachel joined Ross on the couch as Phoebe walked up to the counter to place her order.

"Nothing," Rachel lied.

"Oh come on you and Phoebe come in here giggling and smiling like two giddy school girls, what gives? Ross accused.

"Geez Ross! What are you the happy police? Can't people just be happy because they are happy? There doesn't need to be an explanation for everything." Rachel scoffed causing Chandler to burst out laughing and Ross to scowl at Rachel.

"Well put, Rach," Chandler smirked diverting Ross's icy glare to him.

"Where's, Mon?" Joey asked redirecting the conversation.

"She's upstairs crying" Phoebe lied rejoining the group, and handing Rachel a herbal tea.

"Liar" Rachel mumbled taking a slow sip of her hot tea.

"Why is she crying?" Chandler asked panic evident in his voice.

"Because you…you upset her!" Phoebe accused taking a seat next to an amused Rachel.

"What! When?" Chandler asked completely horrified and confused. What could he have possibly done considering he had not even seen her all day.

"I can't believe you don't know? Phoebe said shaking her head in disapproval.

"Yeah!" Rachel joined in a small smile playing on her face. She was actually kind of enjoying this.

"I better go talk to her," Chandler said grabbing his briefcase and newspaper and rushing out of the coffee house.

"Is Monica really upset with Chandler?" Joey asked after Chandler was gone.

"No, but its just so much fun screwing with him," Phoebe laughed as the others began chuckling as well.

"I was thinking since Mona is working tonight maybe we could all hang out. You know maybe go out to dinner and then catch a movie." Ross suggested.

"Sure. I'm free" Rachel said. "What about you guys?" Rachel asked turning from Phoebe to Joey.

"I have a date tonight," Phoebe stated.

"Yeah, me to" Joey said.

"Wait you both have dates tonight?" Ross asked somewhat disbelieving.

"Why is that so hard to believe? Joey's probably going out with his new girl friend and Phoebe's probably going out with…Phoebe who are you going out with?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Just some guy from my gym, you guys wouldn't know him" Phoebe waved her hand dismissively as Rachel nodded.

"So I guess it's just you and me tonight unless Monica and Chandler would like to come along?" Ross said.

"Oh, they're going to be busy tonight," Rachel giggled along with Phoebe.

"You mean cuz Mon's pissed, and they're going to get into it." Joey smirked.

"Something like that," Rachel laughed along with Phoebe.

"Don't you feel like your missing something?" Ross asked turning to Joey.

"Yeah…" Joey said a puzzled look forming on his face. "What do you mean?" Joey asked not sure what Ross was even talking about.

"Never mind," Ross mumbled rolling his eyes at Joey's denseness.

_That is chapter 2. Well what do you think? Please read and review. Your suggestions good or bad are always welcome. _


End file.
